Fiesta de disfraces
by Ana-List
Summary: A veces los jefes aceptan propuestas poco convencionales, como por ejemplo montar una fiesta de disfraces en la misma central. Quizás servir gelatina e invitar a los cadetes no fuera buena idea, pero nadie podrá tachar la fiesta de García de aburrida. One-shot.


**Chapter 1: Fiesta de disfraces**

* * *

**N/A**: ¿Qué mejor manera de celebrar carnaval que con un fic antes de la fiesta? Espero que disfrutéis este one-shot y dejéis vuestra opinión. ¡Saludos!

**DISCLAIMER: Por desgracia Mentes Criminales y sus personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la CBS.**

* * *

**FIESTA DE DISFRACES**

En el FBI se hacían multitud de propuestas anualmente, algunas tenían éxito y otras no. La mayoría tenían que ver con ajustes de presupuesto o cambios en la directiva. Todos en la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta recordaban cuando les equiparon con tablets y demás pijadas tecnológicas que si bien no eran necesarias, podían facilitarles el trabajo. A todos menos a Spencer Reid, por supuesto.

En definitiva, había muchas propuestas, pero casi ninguna tenía que ver con el tiempo de ocio de los Agentes del FBI. Hasta que Penélope García llegó a la Unidad.

Desde su incorporación a la UAC, García había hecho todo tipo de propuestas: cenas oficiales de equipo, viajes de vacaciones en conjunto, batallas de Paint-ball por departamentos, competiciones oficiales de juegos de roll on-line con otras secciones, fiestas de empresa que se salían de lo habitual, etc. Evidentemente, ninguna había sido aprobada y nunca se llevaron a cabo. Pero como para todo había una primera vez, ahí se encontraba ella, en la oficina de la sexta planta, vestida de Dorothy, con unos preciosos chapines rojos, preparando los últimos detalles de una fiesta de disfraces que el mismísimo director había aprobado.

¿Cómo lo había conseguido? En primer lugar prometiendo que la financiarían entre los trabajadores. Los jefazos se rigen básicamente por el dinero y el de los contribuyentes no podía ser gastado en fiestas. Bastante tenían con gastarse 300 dólares al mes en café solo para el Doctor Reid… En segundo lugar argumentó que todos los agentes necesitaban un respiro y divertirse de vez en cuando, dado todo lo que veían habitualmente. _"¿Acaso no tienen derecho a guardar un buen recuerdo de este lugar?"_ Le había dicho melodramáticamente al director. Sí, había sido melodramática, pero Rossi solía serlo y era capaz de convencer hasta a Hotch de que esa idea no era una absoluta locura (de hecho, así fue). Y en tercer lugar, pero no por ello menos importante, puso ojitos de cachorrito, con lo cual, el director no tardó en decirle que sí (seguramente para no perder más el tiempo).

-A ver… Están las cervezas sin alcohol, el ponche sin alcohol al que luego Morgan le pondrá alcohol, los sándwiches, los pastelitos de colores de la tita García, los snacks,… -Se decía a sí misma contemplando la decoración de la fiesta temática que ella misma se había encargado de hacer. Incluso le había pedido a un amigo DJ que pinchara la música. –Creo que no falta nada… Después de esta noche Rossi pasará a la historia y Penélope García se alzará con el título de mejor organizadora de fiestas. –Dijo orgullosa.

-Penélope, ¿Dónde dejo la gelatina? –Preguntó Kevin, disfrazado de Harry Potter. Había agradecido mucho su ayuda, dado que la iluminación había sido cosa suya y ahora todo el bullpen lucía genial. García le indicó justo a tiempo de que los primeros invitados/compañeros llegaran.

-Hola chicos, me alegro de veros. –Dijo saludando a varias personas que realmente no reconoció, ya fuera por los disfraces o porque eran de otros departamentos. -¿De qué sección sois?

-Antiterrorismo. –Comentó una mujer vestida de la novia cadáver, señalando a un vaquero y a un hombre disfrazado de Jack Sparrow.

-Operaciones especiales. –Dijo otro hombre que parecía ir de John McClane. García rió ante la ironía.

-Pues encantada. Pasadlo genial. –Dijo alegremente mientras la música empezaba a sonar.

Poco a poco el bullpen se fue llenando de gente disfrazada y algunas caras conocidas: los cadetes se disfrazaron en conjunto e iban todos de los caza-fantasmas, los de operaciones encubiertas se pusieron de acuerdo yendo de espías (sí, muy original…), también había varios vaqueros, dos versiones de Drácula (la de Christopher Lee y la de Coppola), una Scarlatta O´Hara, un Darth Vader, un Freddy Krueger, una Mary Poppins,… Eso empezaba a parecer una fiesta llena de personajes de cine, y además los disfraces parecían habérselos tomado en serio. _"Claro, es que hay un premio para el ganador."_

-¡Wow! ¡Esto sí que parece una buena fiesta! –Dijo JJ, llegando vestida con un chándal amarillo y una katana de juguete. Iba acompañada de Will, disfrazado del protagonista de _La Naranja Mecánica_.

-Hola, chica dura. Cualquiera se mete contigo…

-¿A qué le queda mejor el chandal que a Uma Thurman? –Preguntó Will encantado.

-Si Tarantino te hubiera visto antes, seguro que te hubiera fichado para el papel. –Comentó haciendo que su amiga sonriera. -¿Dónde está Derek? Necesito su aportación a la fiesta.

-Viene detrás discutiendo con Reid sobre vampiros. –Justo cuando contestó ambos hicieron acto de presencia.

-¡Reid! ¡O paras o pasarás a formar parte del mundo de los no vivos! –Se quejó el moreno. García le miró de arriba abajo con ojos traviesos.

-Hola, preciosa. –Saludó Morgan dándola un beso en la mejilla.

-No sé de qué vas, pero te sienta de miedo. –Morgan giró sobre sus pies para que le vieran. Todo de negro con gabardina, gafas de sol y varias espadas de plástico.

-Soy Blade, cazador de vampiros y de hecho, vampiro. –Anunció mostrando sus colmillos postizos.

-Ummm Creo que hoy voy a querer que me muerdan. –Coqueteó la pelirroja.

-Dejadlo ya… -Avisó JJ. –El de Morgan lo había intuido pero ¿de qué se supone que vas tú, Spence? –Reid iba vestido de caballero de la época victoriana, con sombrero y un elegante bastón de empuñadura dorada. Sin embargo, una mitad de su cara permanecía normal y la otra mitad estaba maquillada como si estuviera muerto. Una lentilla hacía que su ojo izquierdo pareciera inyectado en sangre.

-Ya lo sé. –Dijo Will con un chasquido de dedos. -¡David Bowie!

-¿Cómo qué David Bowie? –Se quejó el genio ofendido. -¿En serio no sabéis quién soy? –Los demás negaron mirándole como si fuera un bicho raro. –¡El Dr. Jekyll! –Los cuatro entrecerraron los ojos.

-Ahm…

-Si tú lo dices…

-¡Claro! Ya lo pillo. –Dijo García alegremente. –¡Es un disfraz chulísimo! Muy bien pensado, joven Doctor.

-¡Gracias! –Respondió orgulloso de su disfraz.

-En fin… Voy a añadirle mi toque al ponche… -Dijo Morgan negando con la cabeza yendo hacia la mesa.

-Creía que no estaba permitido el alcohol...

-Bueno querida amiga, solo es para darle algo de vida a esto. –Declaró García guiñando un ojo. -Mira quien viene por ahí. –Prentiss se acercaba con el pelo recogido en una coleta, una camiseta sin mangas de cuello redondo, pantalones cortos y unas botas, debajo de las cuales sobresalían un poco unos calcetines. Varios cinturones alrededor de cadera y piernas y unas pistolas complementaban su disfraz.

-Hola. –Saludó llegando junto con Anderson, que iba disfrazado de Indiana Jones.

-Vaya par de aventureros. –Rió JJ.

-Emily… -Empezó García en tono de queja. –Se supone que tenías que venir de personaje de película, no de videojuego.

-Lara Croft es un personaje de cine también. –Se defendió. -¿Verdad que sí, Grant?

-Sí. –Estuvo de acuerdo. Emily sonrió satisfecha.

-Os digo que vengáis de personajes de cine y una viene en chándal y la otra guerrera. ¿Es que no podíais poneros algo más elegante?

-Y aburrido… -Completó la morena en voz baja.

-Oye, ¿Qué bien está esto no? –Dijo Anderson cambiando de tema.

-Sí, hay muy buen ambiente. Y bonitos zapatos. –Señaló Emily refiriéndose a los chapines rojos.

-¿A qué son maravillosos? –García levantó el pie para lucirlos bien.

-Voy a ver si bebo algo, que estoy seco. –Comentó Anderson.

-Te acompaño. –Dijo Will, dejando a las chicas solas con Reid. Emily se le quedó mirando tratando de averiguar su personaje.

-Dr. Jekyll. –Anunció viendo que su compañera no lo adivinaba. Emily asintió no muy convencida.

-No me lo puedo creer. –JJ tenía cara de sorpresa. –No miréis todos a la vez, pero Strauss ha venido. –Todos se giraron para comprobarlo. –Os dije…

-¡Ja! –Rió Emily incrédula.

-Parece sacada de la Edad Media. –La jefa de sección lucía un elegante vestido beige de corte antiguo, con una peluca larga y una corona.

-Se nota que es la reina de la oficina. –Se burló Emily.

-¿Quién es la reina de la oficina? –Preguntó Dave que acababa de llegar a su lado.

-Hola, querido. –Saludo García para luego fruncir el ceño. -¿Por qué no vienes disfrazado? –Rossi se miró.

-Voy disfrazado.

-¿De qué? ¿De David Rossi de gala?

-De gánster. –Todos le miraron negando divertidos.

-Ahora que lo dices, pareces sacado de la saga de El Padrino. –Comentó Emily.

-¿Hotch no viene contigo? –Preguntó Reid.

-Seguro que viene de uno de los hombres de negro. –Dijo JJ mirando a su alrededor en su busca.

-O de James Bond. –Opinó Prentiss.

-¡Eso es trampa! –Se quejó García. –Se supone que tiene que ser un disfraz, no venir prácticamente como viene siempre a trabajar.

-No te preocupes por eso, me dijo que no vendría. –García resopló con tristeza y el resto asintieron decepcionados.

-Wow. Prentiss, deberías venir a trabajar así todos los días. –Dijo Morgan llegando con Will y sus bebidas. Emily giró los ojos.

-Voy a ver si alguien me saca a bailar. –Dijo ella yéndose donde más gente había.

-¡Ey! ¡Yo puedo sacarte! –Gritó el moreno siguiéndola.

-Oye Will, ¿No sacas a _la novia_ a bailar? –Preguntó la propia JJ antes de que él tomara su mano y la sacara a la pista.

-Agentes. –Saludó Strauss llegando al pequeño grupo formado por García, Reid y Rossi.

-Hola señora. Buen disfraz. –Dijo García. -¿Lady Macbeth o Ginebra? –Preguntó curiosa.

-Ginebra. –Dijo con una leve sonrisa. –He de admitir que parece una buena fiesta. La felicito, García.

-Gracias señora. –Contestó tan sorprendida como halagada. –Si me disculpa, tenemos que atender un asunto. –Dijo enganchándose al brazo de Reid. –Disfrute.

-¿Se supone que vas de mafioso? –Preguntó la jefa. Dave asintió.

-¿Eso me da derecho a sacar a la Reina a bailar? –Preguntó arqueando las cejas. Strauss miró en dirección a la pista.

-Ya veremos…

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Eso es un tal vez. –Contestó advirtiéndole con la mirada. -¿De qué se supone que va disfrazado el Doctor Reid? –Rossi le analizó en la distancia.

-No estoy seguro pero parece una versión victoriana de David Bowie…

* * *

El ambiente no podía ser mejor. La música gustaba, la gente bailaba y charlaba, muchos se hacían fotos, otros bebían ponche tranquilamente,… Estaba siendo una buena fiesta… Morgan bailaba con Gina, que iba vestida de Clarice Starling y con Jean Simmons, una de las chicas de tráfico de menores, que iba disfrazada de Amelie.

-Ey, Reid. –Le llamó Emily. –Sácame a bailar antes de que vuelva Nichols vestido de Gladiator. Ha estado diciendo en bucle _"Mi nombre en Máximo Décimo Meridio"_ durante dos minutos solo por molestarme.

-Lo siento, querida. Pero el Doctor Reid tiene una charla pendiente con el Doctor Lecter. –Anunció un hombre llegando junto a ellos.

-Ey Gary, ¿Qué tal? –Saludó Reid. Gary era experto en lingüística y un verdadero friki, así que cuando empezaron a hablar de Battlestar Galactica, Prentiss se escaqueó y se dirigió a la mesa del ponche donde se encontraban un Gene Kelly borracho y un Darth Vader jugueteando aburrido con su espada láser. Emily negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado. Parecía cosa de locos.

-¿Cómo se supone que bebes y comes con la máscara? –Le preguntó tras un rato en silencio. La máscara se giró y se la quedó mirando. Era perturbador, pero Emily soltó una risita al verle encogerse de hombros. –No eres muy hablador… -Vader negó dándola la razón. -¿Te apetece bailar? –La máscara miró en dirección a la pista de baile y luego la miró a ella, como si estuviera pensándoselo, se guardó el sable láser de juguete en el cinturón y la tendió la mano sujetándose la capa, para dirigirla a la pista de baile. Al menos era mejor que escuchar a Nichols parafraseando al personaje de Russell Crowe…

* * *

JJ y Will se acercaron a Dave, que comía palomitas.

-En serio, que alguien me explique lo de la gelatina, porque no lo entiendo. –Dijo Will extrañado.

-Es García… Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

-Bailando con Kevin. –Respondió Dave. –Sabéis… Me empiezan a preocupar todas las mezclas que están haciendo con el ponche.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-He visto a cinco de los caza-fantasmas echarle algo distinto en los últimos veinte minutos. –Informó. –El de Cantando bajo la lluvia lleva una que no se tiene.

-¿Es Jameson? –Preguntó JJ.

-El mismo.

-¿Y los demás? –Rossi le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-Prentiss baila con Darth Vader y Reid está discutiendo con Hannibal Lecter cosas que no me interesan.

-¿No deberíamos avisar a alguien por lo del ponche? –Preguntó Will inocentemente. Dave rió divertido.

-¿Y perderme esto? –Señaló a Morgan, que perseguía a uno de los Dráculas con sus espadas de plástico en alto. -¡Ni loco! –Exclamó alejándose en dirección a Strauss.

-¡Te mandaré derecho al infierno, Nosferatu!

-¡Te digo que soy el Drácula de Christopher Lee, no el de Nosferatu! –Gritaba el perseguido corriendo por el Bullpen.

-Oye Will…

-Dime cariño. –La rubia se acercó melosa.

-¿Alguna vez te he enseñado mi despacho? –Will negó riendo.

* * *

-Agente Rossi. –Le llamó Strauss.

-Mi Lady. –Respondió coqueto.

-¿Qué se supone que está haciendo Morgan?

-Erin, ambos sabemos que Morgan es un hombre de fuertes convicciones. Se toma su papel muy en serio. –Ella bufó.

-Pues como no deje sus convicciones de lado se va a ganar una buena reprimenda.

-Aguafiestas… -Murmuró.

-¿Y no se suponía que no iba a ver alcohol? Mira a Jameson y a los de operaciones encubiertas, casi ni se tienen en pie.

-Si su majestad me concede el siguiente baile me encargaré personalmente de que no entre ni una gota de alcohol en el ponche durante el resto de la noche.

-Eres muy insistente.

-Oh vamos, ni que el Rey Arturo se fuera a poner celoso. –Erin le miró con recelo pero acabó aceptando. En la pista todavía seguía bailando Prentiss con Darth Vader.

-¿Sabes? Yo soy más de El señor de los anillos que de Star Wars. –El hombre negó con la cabeza. -¿Qué pasa? ¿El asma no te deja hablar? –Emily rió ante su propio chiste. Vader hizo que diera una vuelta sobre sí misma justo al acabar el tema. Luego se dirigieron de nuevo a su asiento. –No bailas nada mal. Creo que necesito otra copa.

-No deberías. –Una voz metálica tras la máscara se escuchó.

-Vaya… ¡pero si hablas!

-Cada uno de los caza-fantasmas le ha echado algo al ponche. –Avisó con la voz del villano de Star Wars. Emily le observó de cerca.

-Qué chulada… Pareces el de verdad.

-No. Yo soy… el de verdad. –Emily sonrió divertida.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre? –Preguntó curiosa.

-Skywalker. –Dijo ofreciéndole la mano cordialmente.

-Claro… -Emily la estrechó. –En ese caso yo soy Lara Croft.

* * *

Reid miraba el panorama: Morgan iba borracho persiguiendo vampiros y rascándose la espalda con su espada de plástico, Kevin también había bebido más de la cuenta y hacía que le lanzaba hechizos a Anderson como venganza por haber bailado con García, el propio Anderson le amenazaba con el látigo pero cada vez que intentaba hacer uso de éste acababa tirando algo o haciéndose daño a sí mismo. Por su parte, los cadetes caza-fantasmas habían empezado su particular competición de baile amateur y se retaban canción tras canción, con los veteranos coreándoles y animando a sus favoritos. Los espías estaban sentados en una esquina, uno intentando flirtear con una Marylin y los demás intentando ponerse de pie. Reid miró a su alrededor en busca de JJ y Will pero no les encontró. García llegó a su lado con la varita de Kevin y el látigo de Anderson.

-¿No crees que esto se está descontrolando un poco?

-No realmente. Así son las fiestas, pero como vuelva a tener que incautar complementos de otro héroe me convertiré en una supervillana que desearéis no haber conocido. –Comentó molesta.

-¿Qué tal, chicos? –Preguntó Emily acercándose.

-Bien, ¿Y tú? –García reparó en su acompañante. -¿Te has pasado al lado oscuro?

-Sabes que yo combato al lado oscuro, Penélope.

-Pues entonces te juntas con amigos poco recomendables. –Rió Reid.

-Bueno, no olvidéis votar al mejor disfraz. –Recordó García dándoles una papeleta a cada uno. -¿Habéis visto al resto?

-Qué va. Yo estaba entretenida con la elocuente conversación de mi nuevo amigo. Por cierto, os presento a Skywalker, aunque prefiere que le llamen Lord Vader.

-Un placer, Lord Vader. –Saludaron ambos.

-Yo vi a Morgan hace un momento persiguiendo al Drácula de Bram Stocker, pero hace rato que no veo a Rossi. JJ y Will creo que se fueron porque hace demasiado que no les veo.

-Oh, mierda. –Dijo Prentiss mirando en una dirección. –Jack Sparrow ha empezado una guerra de gelatina.

-Juro que hoy mato a alguien. –Amenazó García yendo directa donde la estaban liando. Kevin se acercó al trío.

-Hola amigos _muggles_, no os vais a creer a quien he visto besándose en el pasillo. –Emily y Reid le miraron con interés.

-Sorpréndeme. –Pidió Emily.

-Rossi y Strauss.

-Eso no me sorprende. –Dijo la morena.

-Te sorprendería si les hubieras visto. –Comentó con una mueca de asco.

-Seguro que si Hotch hubiera estado aquí todo esto no se habría descontrolado. –Dijo Reid antes de recibir un gelatinazo en la cara. Emily soltó una carcajada, escudándose tras la capa de Vader para no recibir ella uno. -¡Eeehhh! ¡Os vais a enterar! –Amenazó con el bastón.

-Creo que debería ayudar a Penélope. –Se excusó Kevin con gesto preocupado al ver como intentaba azotar con el látigo a Terminator. Eso era lo más surrealista que Emily había visto en su vida. Darth Vader fue lo suficientemente hábil para esquivar un gelatinazo y proteger a Emily de otro con plato incluido.

-¡Por qué poco! Gracias. -Dijo con una sonrisa de gratitud. -¿Sabes? En las películas pareces más malo que en la realidad.

-Oye Em, ¿Sabes a quién he visto comerle el morro a quien ahí fuera? –Dijo Morgan llegando agitado.

-¿A Rossi y Strauss? –Derek puso cara de asco.

-¡No por Dios! A Hannibal Lecter y Gladiator.

-¿Pero Nichols no estaba prometido?

-Lo está. Aunque a lo mejor deja de estarlo. -Emily se fijó en que Morgan parecía inquieto.

-¿Has tomado algo raro, Morgan? –Preguntó con una mirada desconfiada.

-Solo ponche. –Dijo mirando en dirección a la oficina de Hotch. –Ey, ¿Recuerdas el mosqueo que te pillaste el otro día con Hotch por haber descubierto tu foto de graduación y haberse burlado de tu aspecto? Ahora podemos vengarnos y nadie se enterará. –Sugirió señalando el despacho.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Démosle la vuelta a todos los cajones de su despacho.

-Tú sí que me llevas al lado oscuro. –Dijo uniéndose a su compañero en su travesura. -¿Te vienes Skywalker? –Preguntó a su acompañante que levantó los hombros y les siguió.

* * *

García perseguía al provocador de la contienda con el látigo en la mano, por su cara y sus trenzas rojizas caía gelatina de lima.

-¡Maldito pirata de pacotilla! ¡Baja de ahí! Cuando te pille desearás haber naufragado.

-Siempre recordaréis este día como el día en el que casi atrapáis al Capitán Jack Spa… -El látigo que García tenía se enganchó en su pierna y al tirar, el pirata se precipitó desde la mesa al suelo.

-¡Menudo guarrazo! –Exclamó Kevin llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Venganza García! –Gritó Reid cubierto de gelatina, intentando golpear al pirata con el bastón.

Rossi y Strauss llegaron corriendo al oír el jaleo. Los gritos de la jefa de sección parecieron aplacar los ánimos de los rebeldes. Mientras, Dave se llevó a parte a García y Reid para que se tranquilizaran.

-La gelatina incita a la violencia. –Comentó Dave.

-Maldito Keller… -Dijo la analista, maldiciendo por lo bajo al causante de la discordia.

* * *

En el oscuro despacho de Hotch, Emily, Morgan y Darth Vader ponían del revés todos los cajones, con las persianas bajadas para que no les vieran desde el exterior.

-Hagámoslo también con los libros. –Sugirió Emily.

-Buena idea. –Admitió Morgan. –Madre mía, cuántos libros sobre derecho.

-Sí, se nota que Hotch no es precisamente el alma de la fiesta. –Rió ella. –Aunque le querría como abogado.

-¿Tan mal jefe es? –Preguntó la voz metálica de Darth Vader.

-Vaya, creía que no hablaba. –Comentó Morgan.

-Hotch no es mal jefe… -Explicó Prentiss a su nuevo amigo.

-Demasiado serio. Creo que cada vez que sonríe muere un panda en el mundo...

-O se extingue una especie. –Ambos rieron con complicidad. –Eso por no hablar de lo intimidante que es. Cuando llegué a la Unidad tuve pesadillas los primeros 4 meses.

-Anderson todavía las tiene por lo de Elle...

-Pero es sexy… -Dijo con un deje travieso. Morgan bufó.

-Las mujeres le sobrevaloráis en ese aspecto.

-Pues siempre entra en el top 10 de Agentes más atractivos del FBI que hacemos las chicas de varios departamentos… Y deberías saber que te ha superado alguna vez…

-¿Cómo? ¿En serio piensas que es más atractivo que yo? –Emily vaciló pero luego asintió. –Tenéis gustos muy raros las Agentes del FBI…

-Ya está. –Dijo Darth Vader.

-Buen trabajo, amigo. –Admitió Prentiss chocándole el puño. –Ha tenido que ser complicado con ese casco.

-Ya estoy viendo su cara... –La sonrisa de Morgan era gloriosa. –Seguro que es mejor que la vez que le eché esos polvos en el café y se pasó toda la mañana yendo al baño.

-¿Cuándo confundiste su café con el de Reid? –Preguntó ella divertida, dándole la vuelta a los libros que quedaban.

-Vale, fue sin querer, pero nos reímos mucho.

-Menos mal que no se enteró…

-¿Y qué me dices de la vez que echaste polvos pica-pica en su despacho y se pasó toda la mañana estornudando?

-Sí. Odio perder apuestas contigo, pero fue gracioso verle arrugar la nariz.

-Oye Vader, hazme un favor. –El aludido le miró. –Ve al despacho de Jennifer Jareau al final del pasillo y tráeme la caja de post-it. Vamos a empapelarle el escritorio. –Emily soltó una carcajada y el hombre asintió yendo directo a cumplir su misión.

* * *

En el bullpen los ánimos parecían más calmados. Rossi y Strauss bailaban mientras Reid y García les miraban sentados.

-Yo creo que entre esos dos hay algo. –Murmuraba García limpiándose los restos de gelatina de la peluca.

-Kevin les vio besarse en el pasillo. –Comentó Reid con normalidad. Su amiga abrió la boca.

-¿Por qué no me lo ha contado?

-Supongo que estaría demasiado ocupado tratando de que no cometieras un homicidio… -En ese momento JJ y Will aparecieron. García y Reid se miraron al notar que ambos estaban ruborizados, el pelo de ella revuelto y sus ropas ligeramente destartaladas. No había que ser perfilador para darse cuenta de lo que habían estado haciendo.

-Ey, creíamos que os habíais marchado.

-¡Qué va!

-Aquí estamos. –Dijo JJ incómoda.

-Voy a por algo de beber. –Se escaqueó Will.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó García tratando de ocultar la gracia que le causaba la situación.

-Nada. –Contestó rápidamente. Reid frunció el ceño.

-No sé qué le habrá dicho Rossi a Strauss, pero acaba de dejarle plantado en la pista. –El hombre se acercó con gesto aburrido.

-Qué poco sentido del humor tiene esta mujer. –Murmuró sacándoles una sonrisa a sus amigos.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Que en la próxima podría disfrazarse de Lara Croft. –Los demás rieron.

-¡Oh, mierda! –Susurró JJ. –Él no… -Acto seguido se escaqueó diciendo que tenía que ir al baño. Al girarse todos vieron como Morgan, Prentiss y su acompañante se acercaban al grupo riendo.

-García, ha sido una fiesta genial. –Admitió Morgan, dándola un cariñoso abrazo.

-¿Dónde estabais? –Preguntó Reid. Ambos se miraron.

-En el lado oscuro. –Contestó Emily haciendo que Morgan riera. -¿Verdad? –Darth Vader asintió.

-Bueno, es hora de que haga recuento de votaciones para ver quien ha ganado el premio al mejor disfraz. –Anunció García marchándose.

-¿Creéis que les caerá algún marrón a los cadetes por lo del ponche? –Preguntó Reid.

-Si algo he descubierto esta noche es que nada me sorprendería. –Dijo Rossi con su sonrisa de medio lado.

-Ahí te doy la razón, galán. –Morgan le dio un codazo cómplice haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

-Creo que esta es la fiesta más surrealista en la que he estado nunca. –Confesó Emily con una sonrisa.

-Desde luego. –Estuvo Morgan de acuerdo.

-Creo que hasta Aaron la hubiera disfrutado… -Dijo Dave.

-En realidad… -La voz metálica de Darth Vader hizo que todos le miraran. Acto seguido se quitó el casco ante las miradas de desconcierto del grupo. -… no te haces una idea.

-No puede ser… -La cara de Prentiss perdió todo el color.

-No me jodas… -Morgan estaba boquiabierto.

-¿Hotch? –Preguntó Reid. -¿Has estado todo este tiempo detrás de ese casco sin que nos diéramos cuenta? –Hotch asintió mirando con una sonrisa a Morgan y Emily.

-Me quiero morir. –Dijo la morena. JJ acababa de llegar junto a sus amigos. Si el rostro de Emily estaba extremadamente blanco el de la rubia tomó un fuerte tono rojizo.

-Decirme que esto es una broma. –Hotch desvió la mirada incómodo.

-Bueno, amigo, vamos a ver quién ha ganado el premio. –Dijo Dave adelantándose con Hotch al ver que García subía a la pasarela.

-LLEGÓ LA HORA DE ANUNCIAR AL GANADOR DEL CONCURSO DE DISFRACES. –Anunció García.

-No sabía que el lado oscuro fuera tan fuerte en ti. –Se burló el mayor.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes. Por suerte… -Matizó Hotch haciendo que los demás le oyeran. -… Yo he aprendido mucho esta noche.

-No me lo puedo creer. –Susurró Morgan.

-Descolocó su propio despacho. –Decía Emily alucinada.

-EN TERCERA POSICIÓN AMANDA MYLES POR SU ELEGANTE DISFRAZ DE SCARLATTA O´HARA. -Varios aplausos tímidos se oyeron.

-¡Mierda! –Se quejó el moreno. –Ahora sabe lo del laxante.

-Y lo de los polvos pica-pica. –Recordó Emily. -¡Dios mío! –Exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca. –Dije que era sexy delante suya. –Reid y Morgan rieron divertidos.

-EL SEGUNDO PUESTO ES PARA EL EQUIPO DE CADETES DISFRAZADOS DE LOS CAZA-FANTASMAS. –Todos aplaudieron oyendo los gritos eufóricos de los cadetes.

-Por lo menos no os ha pillado manteniendo relaciones sexuales... –Susurró JJ avergonzada.

-¡NO! –Exclamó Emily horrorizada.

-Lo juro. –Confesó la rubia. -¿Cómo iba a pensar que Hotch disfrazado de Darth Vader entraría en mi despacho? –Morgan y Emily se miraron haciendo una mueca, pensando que sería mejor no contarle a su amiga que habían tenido la culpa –indirecta- de ese incidente.

-Y EL PRIMER PREMIO ES PARA… -García frunció el ceño confundida pero luego sonrió- NUESTRO QUERIDO DOCTOR REID POR SU ORIGINAL DISFRAZ DE DAVID BOWIE.

Un grito de frustración recorrió la estancia haciendo que todos rieran.

-¿David Bowie? –Cuestionó Hotch. –Creía que iba del Doctor Jekyll… -Sus compañeros le miraron y rieron.

-Creo que eres el único…

* * *

**N/A**: ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Lo habéis pasado bien leyendo esta locura? ¿Cuándo adivinasteis la identidad del hombre tras el casco? ¿Os sorprendió o ya os lo olíais? ¿Quién organiza mejor las fiestas, García o Rossi? Y lo más importante... ¿Qué castigo/penitencia/tortura les caerá a Prentiss y Morgan por su travesura? Seguro que se arrepentirán durante un tiempo... No dudéis en dejar un review.


End file.
